


The Country of the Blind

by Mercurie



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Gen, Mind Control, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being worshiped isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Country of the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "vision"

Loki’s throne is in the highest room in the tallest tower. He can see everything and everything he sees belongs to him.

Blue-filmed eyes worship him. “You’re our king,” Jane Foster says, kneeling. “Our god.”

That mirror-bright blue is eerie. It’s opaque: anything might skulk behind it. Or nothing. His skin prickles. It takes effort not to recoil. Ridiculous. She’s here to amuse. He can make her do anything.

“You’re a better king than he ever could be.” The words are flat, dead. He shudders, catches himself. Did she notice?

No matter. The blue eyes see nothing. He’s alone here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Absence Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782485) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie)




End file.
